The Immortal (Holy Name)
Technically, God is the only Immortal, the only actual Immortal. The True Immortals are only immortal because they share in God's immortality. Invoking this Name will help an Adept who has longevity of life or biological immortality to acquire the Attributes. The Nazoreans Wikia??? Attributes of Immortality: "The tombs were opened, and many bodies of the saints who had fallen asleep were raised; and coming out of the tombs after His resurrection they entered the holy city and appeared to many." Attributes are super-human levels of skill the True Immortals are able to attain over time. They can do this by want of their long life span. Attributes are not supernatural powers: they are raw skill. Young True Immortals generally don't have these, but you see them developed among those with whole centuries under their belt. -Perfect sense of time and distance: the Immortal can just look and know the distance of a space, also he has a perfect sense of the passage of time. -Power of Foresight: the Immortal's mind can calculate his surroundings so superbly, he can practically know the future for up to five minutes. This 'power' does not predict perfectly, it is simply an act of almost computer like calculating on the brains part, seeing in its imagination how things will play out for the next few minutes. -Know the Group Mind: Immortal has a knack for judging the social situation upon entering it: whose in charge, the rivalries, enmities, alliances, tensions, etc. -Acute Memory: Character has perfect recall of facts, such as names, people, etc. He can recall the exact image of things he saw and take them apart, effectively studying them in his mind as if examining a photograph with his hands. An Adept with this level of skill would be the everliving equivalent of 3D image processor. -Kinesthetics: Character has perfect sense of his body, he can move and contort himself in ways no mortal could ever think too. -Mathamatical Memory: Adept can recall numbers even from many years ago, license plate numbers, codes, lock numbers, even passing numbers such as serial numbers on trucks and grates, etc. With this skill worked out to its fullest, he can even pull apart pages of computer binary code and decipher it, all with but a passing inspection. -Heightened Perception: Adept has phenomenal eyesight, he can notice small details others easily miss. He can pick out the fake rock with the key in it in the middle of a garden. He can pick out the single, exposed footprint while tracking in the middle of the Everglades, et cetera. -Perfect Pitch: Character's sense of noise and hearing is immaculate, he can detect even the slightest changes in pitch, sound or volume. While he is on the phone, he can tell what else is going on over the line just by the minor background noises. -Foretell Weather: Can sense minor changes in weather patterns that preclude larger changes, making it possible to judge the potential for storms, rain, clear skies, etc. For instance, he can feel a lessening of air pressure on his skin, so slight it would be imperceptible to others, thus informing him the pressure is dropping and a storm is forming. -Increased Hearing & Smell = Because of their bad vision in dim light, the Immortal's other senses have heightened. He can detect faint smells and sounds much more easily. This is especially true with smell: he can detect what someone recently ate on the smell of their breath, the chemicals and objects in a room by the smell when he walks in, etc. Category:God